prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bethany Young/@comment-69.159.2.141-20140714040119
Could it be possible that Mrs. DiLaurentis had 2 other children, apart from Ali and Jason? Her and Peter slept with each other and had a baby together, (Jason), what's to stop them from sleeping together again? Another baby is born, and we'll call her Courtney for now. Then the twins were finally born, Alison and Bethany. To be clear, Jason and Courtney are Jessica and Peters children, while Ali and Bethany are Kenneth's. Anyways, what if Courtney was given up for adoption? And when she finally grew up and found her biological parents, she saw that they were living their lives happily together with their families, (Jessica; Kenneth, Jason, Ali, and Bethany. Peter; Veronica, Melissa, and Spencer) without her. She got jealous of her siblings, that they had what she wanted. She then tries to eliminate them, starting with Bethany and Alison. Bethany was in Radley, perhaps because she accidentally killed Marion Cavanaugh, Jessica's half sister? They look pretty similar to each other. Maybe Jessica was visiting her, along with Bethany. Bethany killed her, Jessica paid Wilden to alter the report, then Jessica went on the board at Radley. Bethany started to have a mental breakdown, to the point where she tried to kill Alison over a doll, which resulted in Alison getting amnesia, forgetting about Bethany. Alison's story about the twins were about them, but she didn't know that. She only knew of the story because Jessica told her that story. Bethany gets put in Radley, and Jessica and Kenneth decide to change her last name to Young so they can keep Bethany a secret from everybody. Bethany knew her way in and out of the place, and we see one of those escape routes when Spencer was also in Radley: the broken window. The police say Bethany broke out 'that night' but maybe she was going in and out all day, through the window. Back to Courtney, she sneaks into the DiLaurentis house, finding the yellow top, then writes a note telling her to wear it for the day, signing it by "Mom", then leaves. Bethany too, got to the DiLaurentis house with Alison out of the house (Ali's with Ian at Hilton Head), so she pretended to be her for a little bit. Jessica let's her in, thinking she is Alison. Bethany finds Ali's yellow top, and decides to buy herself the same yellow top, because she's planning on 'becoming' Alison. She then leaves and gets herself the same yellow top. Alison's already back, so they're both wearing yellow tops. Jessica finds out Bethany broke out of Radley, then tells Alison to stay home, which we all know she doesn't listen. A couple of hours later, Alison is hit by Bethany with a rock, so she can 'become' Alison but Jessica witnesses this so Bethany's plan is now poop. Jessica then buries Alison, covering for Bethany. Bethany is taken back to Radley, to where Courtney is waiting for her, waiting to kill her. Bethany tries to escape through the woods, towards the DiLaurentis backyard. Spencer wakes up again and sees someone running through the woods and follows. Courtney is chasing Bethany, while Spencer is following Courtney. Courtney finds a shovel, and picks it up. Bethany trips, and Courtney hits her in the head. Spencer witnesses all of it, but she is in shock and forgets it. Since Courtney would be also Peters daughter, she would look like Spencer, which is why Spencer sees herself hitting Bethany. Anyways, Courtney decides to bury Bethany with Alison. But when she digs the site up with no Ali, she puts Courtney in and decides to start looking for Alison. To be clear, if Jessica saw Courtney hitting Ali, she would tell the police since she never really raised Courtney. But since she raised Bethany, she would cover for her. Flash forward to Jason in the elevator accident, it was caused by Courtney, so she can eliminate him. She fails. Flash forward to the Lodge Fire. Courtney finds out Shana wants to set fire to the Liars, including Alison and Spencer. So, she lets Shana set fire since Shana's getting rid of Alison and Spencer indirectly FOR her. But Spencer leaves with Toby and Alison arrived too late, she pulls Aria and Mona out since they have nothing to do with the sibling war, but her red coat (Yes, I think she's also red coat) catches fire, so she has to leave Emily and Hanna. She takes off. Jenna pulls Emily out but also burns herself and her eyesight worsens, so she has to leave Hanna inside. Then Alison pulls Hanna out. Flash towards Season 5, if Melissa is the one who dies in the summer finale, and if this theory is true, then it's because Courtney wanted to eliminate her. Also another thing to add, sometime after the elevator accident with Jason, Courtney and Jason met, but he doesn't know that they're siblings. Jason often visted Courtney at the grungy hotel where Emily and Hanna tried to go.